To All a Good Night (Epilogue)
Seeing Rudolph flying with the other reindeer and Santa Claus, Ratchet and the gang believes that Kiva and Terra's new strength will help them fight against Tachyon. Thinking over Karai's advise, Terra has a surprise for Kiva. Kiva: So, my love.. You got a surprise for me? Terra: Well, there's two surprises. Here - this is my Christmas gift to you. I had the design prepared and the elves make it, especially for you. - Kiva opens her Christmas present and it is revealed - A snow-globe with Kiva and Terra dancing for the first time in Beast's Castle. On its handle, it shows many adventures - from Terra recovering from a dark coma and Kiva watching him to saving the world with the Avengers and Terra on her side. Kiva: Oh my gosh.. I love it! Terra: That's not all. Push that button there. - As Kiva pushed the button, the base of the snow-globe rotates and plays Kiva's lullaby. Kiva: It's my lullaby... Terra: Yeah.. I want to make this a very special Christmas for you. I hope this isn't too much for you.. Kiva: I love it, my love. - Both Kiva and Terra kissed each other again for the Christmas gift. Ratchet: Okay, Kiva. To get this decision straight, we should go back to the starship for the overall presentation. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. - The gang headed back to the starship for Kiva's overall presentation. At the bridge, while Ratchet and most of the gang discuss about Kiva overall, Terra decides to talk to her before the decision can be made. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey, fruitcake. Nervous? Kiva: A little bit. Terra: It's okay to be nervous. Even all of us are hesitated to take risks. Kiva: I know, my love. *kisses Terra* - Sasha approaches to Kiva and Terra. Sasha: Kiva, the presentation is about to start. Do you have any last requests before we begin? Kiva: No. I'm fine, Sasha. Sasha: You're certain? Sometimes, the presentation becomes VERY suspenseful and almost some folks, who already tried to joined in, shake in fear. Are you sure? Kiva: Yes, I'm sure. Sasha: Very well. Please stand in the center. - Sasha and Terra leave Kiva be as she stands before Ratchet in the control panel. The bridge suddenly goes black with only two lights spotted on Kiva and Ratchet. Ratchet: Kiva, upon request by Terra, you have been selected to join the 2nd Galactic Republic. As usual, there are three questions to answer. Afterwards, the teammates will determined the final decision, based on their thoughts. Are you prepared for the trials? Kiva: Yes, I am. Ratchet: Question One - If the final decision is made and you have joined, what kind of changes will you show for every member of this team? Kiva: Well, I would help anyone understand that the light is good and the darkness is bad. - Terra feels a little worried after the first response. Ratchet: A reasonable answer. - Ratchet quickly looks at Terra, who's a little heartbroken, and decided to ask the next question. Ratchet: Question Two - As you may know, Terra holds the power of darkness within him, and yet he choose to live in the light. He learns this lesson when he confronted Riku. What was your experience with Terra when you are chosen to joined him in this Christmas adventure? Kiva: Even if he has darkness within him, I'll be by his side to know that he has me as his girlfriend. - Ratchet looks at Terra again, who looks very relieved after the second response. Ratchet: I'm very sure he feels the same way for you. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Question Three - This a very hard question to answer, so be honest in yourself for this one. There are multiple hobbies that each team member has. If you have to pick one, what will it be and why? Kiva: Well.. I would have to pick taking pictures because it'll remember how much fun traveling to different worlds. - Sasha came out of the shadows and confronts Kiva. Sasha: Which reminds me, here's the photo I took for you. Here's your camera, too. I thought you like to have it back. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha. - Sasha disappeared into the shadows again and stands beside Ratchet. Ratchet: The questions are now answered. Please, give us a minute to discuss. In the meantime, you may speak to your boyfriend. - While Ratchet and the gang thinks it over, Terra confronts Kiva again. Terra: You did great, sweet pea. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Terra: I'm hoping that you will join us. We'll have countless adventures together. Kiva: I know, my love. - With the decision finally made, Terra has been summoned back to the gang as the choice is finally made. Ratchet: Kiva.. These are the pros and cons that the team describes you - You have shown promise to the entire gang. You shown your duty as a Keyblade wielder. You also shown as not only a great friend, but a beacon of hope to those around you. However, your anger problems might cause serious issues to the team. Plus, you have worked for Optimus Prime first before us. We wouldn't ignore his wishes and want you to continue his honorable deeds. Do you understand these reactions? Kiva: I understand, Ratchet. Ratchet: By default, Kiva.... - The suspense is almost a bit too much for Kiva, as Ratchet and the gang finally has an answer. Ratchet: You are now a secret member to the 2nd Galactic Republic. As the first secret member of this team, based on the hobby of your choice, we selected you as a 'Detective'. Kiva: Awesome!!! - The lights came back on, as the gang roared with applause. Ratchet: As a detective in this team, you are tasked to look into worlds that are started to blacken with darkness and, if is an emergency, you should let us know beforehand. Your first mission begins at Neverland. Within one week, we will join you in this quest. Congratulations, Kiva. Kiva: Thank you, Ratchet.. - The gang gathered to Kiva, either roared with applause and/or shouted happily. Terra picked Kiva up, tossed her around him and hugged it out. Sasha: I'm sure Kiva will be ready for the first task as a Detective. Ratchet: I knew she would handle it. - Ratchet and Sasha confronted Kiva, who is still being hugged by Terra. Kiva: Thanks. Sasha: Your friendship and loyalty rewards you to be here today. This position is the second Christmas present, from all of us. Ratchet: Merry Christmas, Kiva. Kiva: Merry Christmas, Ratchet and Sasha. Ratchet: And Merry Christmas, to one and all! All: Merry Christmas! - The gang finally began to celebrate the holiday season, with Kiva and Terra shared their Christmas kiss as the episode ends. Category:Scenes